


Accept Me

by Kahluah



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Kagune Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No plot whatsoever, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Wet Dream, but not really, its really just for the small amount of, just a shamless excuse for a bunch of kinks i like, might add more tags when i can think straight, slight amounth of, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahluah/pseuds/Kahluah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is always thinking of ways to get Haise to accept him. None of his methods have worked so far, so maybe its time he tries something a bit different; show Haise how nice it could feel if he just finally says yes.</p>
<p>-for the Tokyo Ghoul kink meme-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had an idea for the kink meme, and during Thanksgiving break I ouldnt get it out of my head. So I decided to procrastinate studying/work on my finals and wrote this instead.
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction, let alone porn, so the writing is a bit stiff at times. It is un-beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it. It is basically a sad excuse for me to have a bunch of my fanfic kinks filled.

_“Haise…”_

Haise groaned and curled up into the comforter of his bed. There he was again. That voice was always at the back of his mind, always taunting him; trying to make him give in.

_“Haise… Haise you’re so cold, why won’t you ever look at me.”_

Couldn’t he get a peaceful night of sleep once in a while? The only solace he had in situations like this was the fact that the apparition would eventually vanish if he kept ignoring it.

_“C’mon Haise.”_

He felt the end of bed dip with additional weight, and a sense of dead slowly drifted over him because that has never happened before. The other has only been able to interact with himself in the past; not objects around him. In fact their interactions seemed to take place in a different environment altogether. This had to be a dream or something; a nightmare perhaps. “ _There’s nothing to fear.”_ The other continued to move closer to where Haise had bundled himself up in attempts to block him out. _”Why won’t you just accept me?”_

He was right next to Haise now; he could sense him there just outside of the safety of the cocoon he had created. _“Why won’t you ever face me Haise?”_ The other reached out for the comforter, and dragged it away from Haise who had his eyes firmly shut.

When Haise felt a hand brush his cheek, he reflexively brought his arms up to cover his head. “Just go away.” His voice was shaking slightly, “I don’t know what you are, but you’re not real so just leave me alone.”

_“You’re so cruel Haise”_ The other replied, sounding slightly hurt. _“Why do you deny me? Why can’t you just call me by my name, you do know it after all.”_ He leaned closer to the curled up Haise and whispered, _“Why can’t you just call me Kaneki…”_

Haise couldn’t help the light flush that rose to his cheeks when he felt Kaneki’s breath against his ear as he whispered his name. It was embarrassing getting flustered over something small like this, but he couldn’t help it he just hoped the other didn’t notice.

Unfortunately for Haise, he noticed. A small smile played across Kaneki’s lips and he hummed in amusement. _“Did you really get flustered over something like that Haise?”_ He asked and leaned in even closer, his lips brushing against Haise’s ear. _“Having me being this close to you, this intimate.”_ he lightly bit down, enjoying the small squeak Haise made.

Haise was completely red now and frozen in place. This has never happened before. It has defiantly never acted like this before, and he didn’t know what to do. Kaneki continued to lick and bite his ear as Haise thought of what these changes in behavior could possibly mean, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when Kaneki spoke up again. _“Honestly Haise, you can be so ridiculous at times.”_

Haise’s eyes flew open in shock because his arms were suddenly above his head and Kaneki’s lips were pressed against his own. The lips vanished as quickly as they had appeared but his arms were still securely held by one of Kaneki’s hands, and Haise was left staring at the other; his mouth opening and closing like an idiot as he tried to understand what had just happened. Haise also realized he had never actually seen what the other man looked like before. He looked exactly like Haise, except his hair was completely white and his eyes looked sunken; as if someone sad and lonely was hiding behind that smirk.

_“Did that really leave you speechless?”_ Kaneki once again leaned into Haise, _“Then I wonder how you will react to this.”_ And Kaneki was kissing him once more, but this kiss was much more forceful than the last one. The gears in Haise’s head finally started moving again and he pulled against the other’s grip, trying to get away. He didn’t know what Kaneki was after, but he didn’t want this. Unfortunately no matter how hard he struggled he couldn’t seem to free his trapped hands. Haise’s struggling only seemed to make Kaneki press down against him harder and his grip tighten to ensure he couldn’t escape.

The longer the kiss continued the rougher Kaneki seemed to get; biting Haise’s lower lip harder and harder, but not hard enough to draw blood. Eventually he was able to force his tongue into Haise’s mouth, exploring it; dominating it. Kaneki shifted to be on top of Haise to be at a more comfortable angle, and as he was repositioning his knee brushed against something hard.

Kaneki broke away from the kiss, leaving a flushed and slightly out of breath Haise to glare at him. He looked as if he was about to yell at Kaneki and reprimand him for his actions, but before Haise could even open his mouth Kaneki spoke. _“Look at how weak you are Haise.”_ A slightly sadistic smile played across his lips as he reached down with his free hand ghosting over the bulge he found in Haise’s boxers _“getting hard from just a little kissing.”_

Haise turned his head to the side in embarrassment. _“You looked like you wanted to say something, why did you get so quite all of a sudden Haise? Were you enjoying that?”_ The other continued to tease him, lightly rubbing Haise. Haise bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning, his hips unconsciously raising trying to seek more friction from the other’s hand. _“There’s no use denying it. Even your kakugan has appeared, just admit it already Haise.”_

_“That you want me. That you need me.”_ Kaneki leaned in close again to whisper in his ear.

_“Accept me Haise.”_

Haise finally turned his head back to face the other, looking him in the eyes. “..why?” His voice was a whisper; hardly audible. “Why are you doing this all of a sudden?” He asked a bit louder. “You’re always there when I need you the least. Whispering in my ear and taunting me, calling me weak and saying I can’t protect anyone. So why are you doing this all of a sudden?”

Kaneki backed off of Haise and let go of his wrists, that sad expression coming over his face. _“No matter how many times I have talked to you, you always seem to ignore me. The only time you ever say anything is to tell me to shut up. You never listen when I try to tell you how much you need me…”_ He paused. _“How much I need you.”_

_“How much we need each other.”_

A heavy silence fell between the two, but only for a moment. _“So, I decided to change my tactics. Instead of trying to convince you.”_ Kaneki closed the distance between them once more. _“I would just show you how nice it could be instead, even if I had to use force.”_

Haise stared up at Kaneki for a few more seconds, contemplating what to do before finally saying, “Fine then, why don’t you show me.” He leaned up, giving Kaneki a light peck before laying down again. “Plus it would be a shame if you didn’t take care of what you already started.” And with that said Kaneki went right back to where they had left off. Biting Haise’s lower lip, running his tongue along it asking for permission to enter. This time Haise readily obliged allowing for Kaneki’s tongue to enter his mouth, his own tongue fighting back.

Kaneki ground down against Haise’s clothed bulge, eagerly swallowing down all the gasps and moans he made. Haise thread his hands through Kaneki’s white hair, pulling him in even closer wanting to taste more and more of the man on top of him. When he finally pulled away Kaneki bit Haise’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

_“You look so nice like this Haise. Looking up at me, face flushed and out of breath.”_ He ran his thumb across Haise’s lip, swiping up the blood that had gathered there. _“You look so…”_ He brought his thumb to his mouth, and licked it. _“Delicious.”_

Kaneki’s kakugan had finally activated and having that one red and black eye gaze down at him like that along with hat he was saying made a shiver run down Haise’s spine.

Kaneki shifted, moving to lean against the wall as he pulled Haise into his lap. Haise wrapped his arms around him for support as the other immediately went to work on his neck; nipping and sucking anything within his reach. Sometimes he would scrape his teeth along the bare skin using just enough pressure to not break the skin, enjoying the sounds that fell from Haise’s lips. Every once in a while he would bite down hard enough to draw some blood then run his tongue over the wound to sooth the pain. Haise was enjoying the ministrations very much himself, he didn’t even mind the biting much, until one particularly painful bite made him hiss in pain. He was sure Kaneki had taken a bit more than just blood that time. He pulled away from the other and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw Kaneki chewing something before swallowing and licking the leftover blood from his lips. “You’re always chastising me for being weak, but can’t you at least control yourself?”

_“I couldn’t help it, the way you look isn’t the only delicious thing about you after all. Besides it will heal in a few moments.”_ Kaneki smiled coyly at him. _“Plus it’s not like you hated that, I might even say you enjoyed that seeing hard down here.”_ He punctuated the end of his sentence by rolling his hips up, causing a very lewd to escape Haise. _“In fact it seems like you’re even harder than before.”_ He ran his hands up under Haise’s shirt and started to rub circles at the small of his back. _“I actually think it’s you who should let loose more. You don’t exercise this part of you like you should.”_ Kaneki pressed down harder, massaging his kakuhou. Haise leaned into Kaneki, small moans escaping and his hands clenching and unclenching behind his back. _“You’re so tense back here, I can only imagine how wet it would be if you released your kagune. I bet it’s so pent up it will be practically dripping.”_

The more Kaneki rubbed and massaged that area the better it felt. Haise shifted and squirmed against Kaneki, seeking some relief. “It’s not like I’m not allowed to use it…” Haise groaned. He trying to keep in control, but it just felt so good and he could already feel his flesh rippling to life under the other’s ministrations. “I just tend to lose control when I use it, so I don’t tend to use it unless I absolutely have to.”

Kaneki continued to rub at the organ. He could feel Haise’s control crumbling fast as the skin came to life under his touch, already wet and begging to be released. _“That won’t happen here, so don’t worry about it. Just let it out, it’s not good to keep it pent up like this.”_

Haise grit his teeth, trying to keep in control. Kaneki continued to reassure him that everything would be fine and nothing would happen; that his was something his body needed. After a few more long seconds Haise finally gave in, sighing pleasantly against the others neck as his kagune unfurled and lay on the bed behind him. The other was right, it felt so good to let it out, especially when he continued to rub the base, where rinkaku met flesh.

_“See how right I was, I bet this feels amazing to you right now. You really are dripping wet back here after all.”_ He brought one of his hands around to show Haise. His fingers were completely drenched in kagune secretion.

He went to taste the liquid on his hand when Haise let out a small growl. “How much longer are you going to tease me before you get on with it?”

_“Getting feisty now that your kagune’s out now, are we?”_ Kaneki pushed forward, causing them to fall back and Haise to be pinned beneath him on the bed once more. _“You seem to be misunderstanding something Haise. You may not be out of control right now, but you defiantly are not in control either.”_ Kaneki’s kagune appeared behind him. They were poised in the air above him, as if they were ready to strike. Haise knew he should probably be scared of the other man in this situation, but seeing those eyes filled with lust- wanting him- only made his body grow even hotter.

_“Even though you didn’t ask very nicely, I suppose we really could get on with it…”_ He lifted Haise’s shirt up and off, throwing it somewhere to the floor below. _“Because I really can’t say no, I am here for you after all.”_ He intertwined his kagune with Haise’s, rubbing them together eliciting a long whine from the other. _“And I honestly don’t know how much I can hold back myself when you are making so many cute sounds.”_ Starting from his neck, Kaneki trailed down his chest leaving more bites and hickeys. When he reached one of Haise’s nipples he gave it a broad lick before latching onto it swirling his tongue over the hard nub, enjoying all the small sounds Haise made.

Kaneki son started to move lower, trailing down once again until he reached the hem of Haise’s boxers. He gently pulled them down, Haise lifted his hips to help them slide off easier and soon his boxers joined his shirt somewhere on the floor. Kaneki hungrily eyed the other’s cock. It lay taught against his stomach, precome already starting to drip from it.

_“Look, you’re already dripping down here too.”_ He ran his thumb along the tip, smearing what had already gathered there. Haise gasped, his hips raising unconsciously. Kaneki continued to tease his tip as his hips thrusting lightly into the hand, small whimpers falling from his lips. “Kaneki, please…” He whined the others name, wanting more.

Kaneki bent over, running his tongue along Haise’s slit eliciting moan from the other before taking it into his mouth. He circled his tongue around the head before taking in half of Haise in one go. Haise’s hips shook under his hands as he held his hips down, wanting to thrust in further. Kaneki started a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down slowly, taking in more of Haise one inch at a time. He almost had all of Haise worked in when he pulled back up, broadly licking up the back. Kaneki closed his mouth around just the tip once more. He ran his tongue along the op, licking up all that he could before pulling off with a wet pop.

Kaneki looked up at Haise, and nuzzled his cock against his cheek. _“You really do taste amazing you know…”_ One of his hands left its position at Haise’s hips and slowly started pumping him. _“I just can’t seem to get enough.”_

Precome was now steadily dripping from Haise, and Kaneki seemed determined to get as much of that taste as he could. He swallowed Haise once more, hand pumping what he couldn’t take in, and he hollowed out his cheeks sucking as he once again began to move his head up and down. Haise’s hands were fisted in the bed sheets, and he couldn’t stop the sounds coming out of his mouth. “That feels… so good” He could feel heat beginning to coil in his stomach. “I don’t know… how much… longer…”

Hearing Haise was close only made Kaneki more determined. He started sucking harder and moving faster, a mixture of precome and saliva making it easier to slide Haise in and out of his mouth. It wasn’t long after he started this faster pace that Haise spoke up once again. “Kaneki…” He moaned loudly, “I can’t… I’m gunna…” But right before he reached his peak, Kaneki pulled off.

_“We can’t have you finishing too soon now, can we?”_ He licked his lips, savoring the taste of Haise before sitting up. _“Even if it would be a nice treat.”_ He began to take his own clothes off, throwing them off to the side to join Haise’s already on the floor. Now naked, Kaneki’s erection was free from its confines. It was steadily dripping precome, and flushed a deep needy red.

Haise reached for the drawer by his bed, pulling out a small bottle and handing it to Kaneki. He flipped open the lid of the bottle and squeezed out a fair amount of the liquid. He brought his hand to Haise’s entrance, circling one finger just outside the tight ring of muscle. Haise pressed back against the finger, encouraging it to press inside.

_“Aren’t you eager to be filled.”_ Kaneki pressed the finger in, slowly working it into Haise. _“You’ve been waiting for this haven’t you Haise.”_ It was not long before he was able to slip a second finger in beside the first. _“Look at how fast I was able to get the second one in…”_ Kaneki stretching the two apart, preparing Haise for what was to come.

Haise started to show some discomfort when a third finger was added. Kaneki angled his fingers differently, searching for the spot that would make Haise see stars. He knew he found the spot when Haise gasped, back arching in pleasure. Kaneki started to thrust his fingers a bit faster, hitting that one spot that over and over. His eyes were locked onto Haise, watching his face contort in pleasure every time his fingers pressed against that one spot that made sparks of pleasure run down Haise’s spine. Haise rolled his hips to meet Kaneki’s fingers. Kaneki’s fingers felt amazing, but he still wanted- still needed more.

When the fingers finally left him, Haise couldn’t help but to whimper in disappointment. He heard the flick of the bottle cap again, and then there was something much bigger than the fingers pressing against him. Kaneki slowly pushed into Haise, inch by inch, until they were flush up against each other. _“See how ready your body was to accept me Haise. It feels so nice, like your trying to swallow me up.”_

It felt so good to finally have something inside him, filling him up. Haise rolled his hips back against Kaneki, showing that he was ready for him to finally start moving. Kaneki started a slow, steady pace, just barely pulling out before pushing back in. He began to search once again that would makes Haise’s back arch, moaning his name as he begged Kaneki for more.

When Haise arched up with a deliciously lewd moan he knew he had finally found that spot again. Now that he knew where to hit, he began to just barely miss Haise’s prostate. Haise groaned in frustration, “Kaneki… stop teasing.”

_“Hmm?”_ Kaneki thrust a bit harder, and hit just shy once again.

“Kaneki… Kaneki, please…”

_“Please, what?”_ Purposefully missed once more.

Haise whimpered in embarrassment and frustration. Tear pricked the corners of his eyes at he looked up at Kaneki who was smiling down at him, obviously enjoying this. He wanted Kaneki to fuck him harder, to fuck him faster. But to tell him that…

_“I won’t know what you want until you tell me Haise.”_

Haise couldn’t take it anymore. “Please! Please fuck me harder!” he pushed back against Kaneki. “I want more… I need more!” He let out a frustrated sob “Kaneki please…”

Haise looked absolutely stunning, crying as he begged for him. He hummed in approval as he lifted Haise’s legs over his shoulders and then he started to fuck him hard and fast, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. Even his kagune which had been leisurely rubbing against Haise’s untangling themselves to attack Haise’s body. Two of them rubbed over Haise’s nipples, playing with the hard nubs. While the others rubbed circles on his inner thighs.

Haise reached up toward Kaneki, curling his fingers in his hair. Kaneki was finally giving him what he wanted, and it felt absolutely amazing. His eyebrows where drawn together in a look of pure pleasure and he was sure he has drooling slightly, but he didn’t care anymore.

“That feels… great.” He was so close, warmth pooled in his gut and he could feel precome steadily dripping on to his stomach as his cock begged for some attention of its own.

Kaneki leaned in, taking Haise’s mouth once more. One of the kagune that was leisurely stroking his thigh wrapped around Haise’s cock, gently stroking it up and down. He was also close, his pace becoming more erratic with every thrust. Haise’s kagune wrapped around him, holding him in close.

Kaneki’s kagune, Kaneki’s mouth. The new stimulus was too much for Haise. It wasn’t long before he came. Arching up into Kaneki as his release spilled over the kagune, which continued to stroke him throughout his orgasm, and onto both their chests, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

Kaneki wished he could have seen Haise’s face as he came, but his scent, his taste was too intoxicating and he could seem to pull himself away. The way the other’s body arched into him, trying to pull him closer was also too much. After a few more thrusts he stilled inside Haise, who was clamped down around him; as if trying to milk Kaneki for all he had.

After a few long seconds they finally parted from each other, breathless as they both came down from their highs. Their kagune retreated back into their backs, allowing for Kaneki to pull out of Haise.

Kaneki laid down next to the other, pulling him into an embrace. _“That was nice, wasn’t it Haise…”_

Haise, who was still trying to catch his breath nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t really think this is the time for cuddling. Shouldn’t we… you know, clean up first.” Both of the men were covered in sweat, and Haise could feel Kaneki’s cum starting to slowly leak out of him.

_“Don’t want too… I’m tired.”_

“Well then I can just go and clean up then. “ Haise tried to get up, but couldn’t break the other’s embrace. “C’mon Kaneki, it would be so much easier to just clean this up now.”

Kaneki didn’t let go, and instead pulled Haise closer. _“You can clean up later, just stay here Haise.”_ He nuzzled the back of his neck.

  _“Let’s rest for a bit…”_

  

* * *

 

 

Haise bolted out of bed when his alarm started beeping, a bit dazed and confused at what was happening. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to Kaneki and- Haise felt a wet stickiness in his boxers. It all really had been a dream after all. He pressed the off button and fell back onto his pillow with a groan. Could today start off any worse? Not only did last night’s dream leave him exhausted, but now he had to do laundry first thing in the morning too.


End file.
